


Marry Her Anyway

by 2SpaceGays



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SpaceGays/pseuds/2SpaceGays
Summary: Maggie takes some time to consider Kate's proposal. Set following Batwoman #17. Maggie's POV.





	

A week ago, I had been ready to give up on Kate Kane. Kicking her out hadn’t been my finest hour. I wasn’t proud of it. Not by a long shot. But the stress had gotten to me.

Every missing child had worn Jamie’s face, a perspective that was continuously clarified by my nightly nightmares, thanks to Scarecrow. And to Kate.

Every discussion with their parents, every phone call, every dead end and every body had been like losing my daughter all over again.

And that afternoon, staring at the TV while Kate got ready to leave, I snapped.

Then, I had seen her as selfish. A young girl with no ambition or consideration for other people, wholly self-absorbed and unreliable. Not a fair judgement, but one that I had been stewing in nonetheless. What was I doing with someone like that?

The proposal had changed everything.

 **BATWOMAN** had changed everything.

Suddenly Kate was not the person I had inadvertently fallen in love with.

Suddenly Batwoman was not the vigilante I had envisioned. The one with no regard for the law, who had broken into my office and attacked my detectives. Even worse in my eyes than Batman.

Suddenly the kids were back.

Those first 24 hours, I was too exhausted, physically and emotionally, to take much of it on. Reeling from the admission and everything that had come with it, I had asked Kate to wait – a rational decision, despite the turmoil I was facing.

But the last few days, I’ve watched Kate come and go, watched her put on that costume and brush out her wig and accumulate bruises and cuts like the kitchen floor accumulates crumbs. I’ve laid in bed at night wondering if she’d come back, more than once.

And she **always** does.

But I’m not naive. This is a career killer. This is accessory to more illegal acts than I am probably aware of. This is something that could kill her.

The scar down the middle of her chest is testament to that.

But I have scars, too. And I didn’t take this job for the retirement package.

The things I was worried about, that first night, haven’t come to pass. We haven’t fought about it. Yet. It hasn’t changed my mind about Kate. Yet. I haven’t stopped loving her.

There is no ‘yet’.

I think I’m even more in love with her now than I was before.

I don’t think I will ever stop loving her.

And I am ready to admit what I knew all along. I’m going to marry Kate Kane.

 _And_ **BATWOMAN.**


End file.
